Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twighlight
by theonlynewgirl
Summary: A short oneshot about Lily and James kissing in the rain.


**Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twilight**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unless I'm going to be receiving an absolutely ace birthday present some time soon but somehow I doubt that.

* * *

**Her**

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away.

The rain came pouring down, soaking her from head to foot and making her shiver through her tears as the night got darker.

The droplets mixed with her tears and washed them away, no one would know she had been crying.

She ran down a hill, her pace increasing, not knowing where it would lead her. Clumsily, she tripped over her feet and fell down the last few metres of the hill into a crumpled pile at the bottom.

She stopped and hugged her knees, breaking down once more.

She thought no one had heard her leave. She hoped that no one had heard her, she couldn't bare to let anyone see her in this state. Not even him.

**Him**

He glanced up and around the room again, hoping to catch her eye and see if she was okay.

His heart started quickening, she wasn't there.

How long had she been gone? Where had she gone? Frantically, he sprinted out of the hall and out through the front gates.

He couldn't see anyone on the grounds so he ran round to the other side of the school.

His legs were pumping and he was running faster than he'd ever run before. He needed to get to her, he needed to know she was okay.

He reached a steep hill and saw something through the darkness at the bottom of it. As quickly as he could he began to run down the hill, trying his hardest not to trip and fall.

He couldn't afford to waste any time.

When he neared the figure, it turned and saw him and then began to run in the opposite direction.

'No!' he yelled, jumping the last few metres down the hill and running even faster after her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to him. Her clothes and hair were soaked and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

'No,' he whispered, 'please.'

She stared at him and shook her head slowly, sobbing into her hands. He gingerly pulled her hands away from her face and took hold of them in his. They were cold and wet and he needed to warm them, he needed to protect her.

'Please, you can't do this.'

She looked up at him again, her eyes full of confusion and regret.

'Please, Lily, I love you.'

He couldn't stand seeing her like that, every ounce of his body was telling him to grab her and pull her to him. To hold her and protect her and to _love _her. He knew he could do this, he'd been in love with her since he was 11 years old.

So he did. Letting go of her hands, he pulled her body to his and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, running them up and down her back. She buried her face in his shoulder and her sobbing started to subside.

Their bodies touching from top to bottom, James planted soft kisses on her head and held her as hard as he could, trying to warm her frozen skin.

She pulled away from him slightly, her arms still around his back and then leant forwards, placing her lips gently onto his.

Their lips met and time stopped.

His heart thumping even faster than it had been when he was running, James returned Lily's kiss, her lips cold and in need of warmth from his.

Lily's hands came up to rest on the back of James' neck where she played with the bottom of his soft, wet hair, running it through her fingers.

He placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss.

His tongue licked across her bottom lip, asking for permission and she opened her mouth slowly, allowing it.

They forgot the rain that was soaking them through as their tongues met and danced together, so many feeling prompting their movement.

Lily let out a tiny little moan and James smiled against her lips.

'I could never leave you.' She said quietly and then their lips met again.

* * *

**Let me know if you enjoyed this or if you didn't, reviews are always greatly appreciated.**

**This fic was very loosely based on Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer and if you haven't heard it then you're missing out.**

**I decided to leave this fic as a oneshot for the same reason that I didn't explain the story fully - I wanted the readers to form their own ideas of what was going on.**

**What did _you _think when you read it?**

**Thanks,**

**theonlynewgirl**


End file.
